


Just Your Average Christmas

by SBK



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Everyone is shocked at Frisk's voice, Goat mom, Sans is rubbing off more than he thought, Scarfs, They/them for Frisk, Toriel being mom-riel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBK/pseuds/SBK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans looked proud, wiping away invisible tears and clapping his pony palms together. “Good one, kid. Good one.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Your Average Christmas

Frisk blinked as Troiel eyed them up and down, seemingly debating something. Frisk pretends a light bulb above her head as she quickly scurried off. She soon came back with a grey box, excited. Toriel grins from ear to ear -- what a wide grin seeing as her ears were practically atop her head. Toriel set the box down in front of the child, motioning for them to open said box. Frisk hesitates before obliging, let's face it, going against Toriel's excited face is sinning. letting their small hands pull the grey lid up and off (after some struggling), their eyes lit up at what was inside. Purple mittens and a purple hat. Toriel pulls her hands out from behind her revealing a blue scarf. It looked fuzzy and warm. 

“Seeing as your sweater is in these colors, I thought these would be the best for you, my child.” Toriel awaits any form of answer. A nod even. Frisk grins, eyes twinkling some as they nod quickly. They've never had winter wear before so this moment was as exciting for them as it was for Toriel. They managed to faintly register a snicker that came from Undyne as they pulled the gloves on. The hat was a little big on them, covering their the top of their eyes. Toriel helped wrap the scarf around their neck after pushing the hat up a little. Their hair became full of static. 

“You look like a marshmallow, kid.” Sans said, reaching over and poking at their shoulder with a bony, white finger. “Actually, maybe you look more like a grape.” Sans then seemed to be seriously debating this fact, despite him never being serious. It caused a small giggle of sorts to slip past Frisk’s lips. Sans seemed pleased with himself. 

“At least we all know you’ll be berry warm.” 

Frisk couldn't help laughing, Toriel sharing the same fate as the kid. Actually, Frisk didn't have it as bad as Toriel. Toriel was practically doubling over. Papyrus groaned a little too loudly, and Undyne was working on summoning a spear out, ready to destroy the skeleton. 

“Don’t make me regret letting Toriel invite you to her party.” Undyne growled, the spear fading away. Frisk always felt a little uneasy when spears were brought into the mix.

“I don’t always turnip for parties, but when I do, I’m the radish guy there.” That one was specifically for Toriel. Papyrus didn’t seem to understand at first but the next thing Frisk knew, he was screaming at his Brother. Undyne looked ready to summon yet another spear and shove it in her ear. 

A timid sounding knock interrupted everyone, Toriel stating kindly that she’d get it. Undyne grinned slightly, a red color to her cheeks as the door opened to reveal a happy looking Alphys. The royal scientist waddled in, holding an orange bag in one hand. 

“A-Ah… hello everyone!” 

An awkward air filled the air and no one could quite place why. Sans decided there was only one thing to do at this point. A pun. 

“You've cat to be kitten me right now.” He winked at the kid, collective groans sounding across the room. Frisk couldn't pass this opportunity up. 

“Cat puns freak meow-t.” Everyone paused at hearing the kid’s voice that no one noticed the pun. Frisk decided that they needed to place more emphasis on the actual pun part. “Meow. Meow-t?” 

Sans looked proud, wiping away invisible tears and clapping his pony palms together. “Good one, kid. Good one.” 

Undyne exclaimed loudly that Sans has infected Frisk. Toriel was crying from laughing so hard and Alphys didn't seem to find the joke too funny but smiled anyway, only for the kids sake. Papyrus looked ready to cry. This Christmas was going to be a good one, Frisk decided.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some happy from the last thing I wrote. I'd feel like a total jerk if I left ya'll with nothin' but sad sauce so I decided to add some Christmas magic.


End file.
